1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the movable seating structures generally called strollers, and more particularly to incorporation of the present invention in a foldable stroller of the type such as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,882.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art folding strollers, such as disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,882, have been used for the transport of infants, children, invalids, persons partially paralyzed or suffering from some debilitating disease or condition, wherein such person may be too weak to walk unassisted, and in other desired applications. Often it is desired to have the stroller foldable so as to allow the stroller to be conveniently transported or stored when not in use. Such storage may be, for example, in the trunk of an automobile, under a bed, or the like.
When in use, however, such prior art foldable strollers provide only one position of the seat and back relative to the framework and/or the folding structure. Such single position was not, in certain applications and uses, the most comfortable for the person being transported in the stroller. For example, if the person being so transported in the stroller falls asleep, a more recumbent position may be desired than is provided in the upright seating condition. Additionally, when the stroller is pushed over or down some obstruction, such as a curb or the like, it is desired for both comfort and safety, to shift the center of gravity of the combined person and stroller so that the person does not fall from the stroller or undergo the sensation of being about to fall from the stroller. The seat and back structure must, at all times during use, provide secure seating conditions regardless of the relative movement thereof with respect to the supporting framework. For convenient use, the weight of the entire structure must be kept to a minimum consistent with the safety requirements so that it may be easily carried, moved and placed into and removed from a storage location by one person.
Definitions
In this specification, the following definition of terms used will be assumed.
An "X member" shall mean a two-element scissors-like assembly in which the two cross elements are elongated members pivotally attached together at their intermediate regions, the assembly having the general appearance of an "X". The elements may lie substantially in a common plane, such as the "X" member 14 in FIGS. 1-11 (except where they cross in the middle), or may have their elements on one side of the pivotal attachment lying generally in one plane and their elements on the other side of the pivotal attachment generally lying in a nonparallel plane, such as the "X" member 104 in FIGS. 12-16. Due to the pivotal attachment of the two cross elements, when the top or bottom element ends are drawn together horizontally, the "X" member lengthens vertically, and vice versa. Likewise, when the left or right element ends are drawn together vertically, the "X" member lengthens horizontally, and vice versa.
The term "collapsed" shall mean structurally reduced in dimension, as by folding and/or the pivoting toward one another of pivotally joined members.
The term "expanded" shall mean structurally increased in dimension, as by unfolding and/or the pivoting away from one another of pivotally joined members.
The terms "left", "right", "front", and "back" (or "rear") shall refer to those positions as they pertain to the orientation of a person sitting in the mobile seating arrangement.
The term "framework" shall mean basic mobile seating arrangement structure upon which, or with which, structure implementing features of the present invention can be placed or implemented. Typically, a "framework" will include the wheels, or other floor support structure, and associated connection members such as front and rear leg members.
Describing Elements of Construction and Functions in a Symmetrical Apparatus
Due to the symmetry of the mobile seating arrangement about a front-to-rear center line, the right side counterparts of elements of the construction are not visible in the various left elevation views presented in the accompanying drawing.
For convenience in describing such left elevation views, only the elements visible from the left will be described as singular elements. It will be understood that corresponding elements of the apparatus which would only be viewed from a right elevation depiction exist and have corresponding physical and mechanical features and functions. Occasionally, it is more reasonable to refer to symmetrical parts in a plural sense, such as mentioning arm rests, even though the view being described shows only one arm rest. It will be understood, therefore, that where singular terminology is used for elements that obviously have mirror image counterparts, such singular terminology is used for convenience only.